


Blue Night

by bluesuede



Series: Atmospheres [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, POV Third Person Limited, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuede/pseuds/bluesuede
Summary: There’s a clock ticking somewhere in the loft.or a short scene of two sleeping boys.





	Blue Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a very short scene I couldn't get out of my head. I had wanted to write this forever know and I don't particularly like it that much but I figured it was a nice exercise. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

There’s a clock ticking somewhere in the loft. No light is seen in the home besides for a pale blue that emanates from the bedroom window, covering their bodies in a cool hue. The room is hot from the heat of their sleeping bodies. Tangled up in one another.   
The younger man lays his head on the older’s chest, his body covering the man’s right half. The light catches on their scars and soft edges. Mouths parted in soft breaths, lips swollen from sleep, chests rising in tandem together. Skin touching skin. Sheets knotted at their feet, a foot hangs off the bed, a hand intertwined in ebony strands of hair.   
A snore tears itself from the younger man’s throat, the older man’s hand moves on the younger man’s back. A pillow has fallen off the bed, resting next to a discarded shirt.   
A mumble leaves a pair of sleeping lips. The younger man twitches at the sound. Stilling once everything is quiet once again. It smells of rain and warmth. The window rattles from the wind outside. A car honks in the distance, a train makes its way through the city.  
The men continue on sleeping, undisturbed. Comforted by each other’s heartbeat.  
The home creaks as it rests. The coffee machine in the kitchen blinks. The home is silent.  
Except for a clock ticking somewhere in the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't explicitly mention Alec or Magnus in this but I did write them and have them in my mind as I wrote this. It is them sleeping on the bed together wrapped up in one another. 
> 
> If you guys have another scene or atmosphere you would want to see, let me know in the comments!


End file.
